Isabella Arden Lestrange: I am not my mother
by APersonYouDontKnow
Summary: It was just a matter of time until they caught her and sent her to Azkaban... So here I am waiting on them to come out and tell me their decision on what's going to happen to me. I am Isabella Arden Lestrange and this is my story. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**My mother is** **_Bellatrix Black_; it was just a matter of time until they caught her and sent her to Azkaban... So here I am at the ministry of magic in the waiting room, waiting on them to come out and tell me their decision on what's going to happen to _me_.**  
**I am Isabella Arden Lestrange and this is my story.**

* * *

Hey all! I really hope you enjoy this story. If you have any questions feel free to send me a message.

Please read and review!  
How will I know if it's good or not or has any mistakes?

* * *

Never in a million years would I think this would happen to me. But here I am Isabella Arden Lestrange getting put into a foster home. I should have guessed something like this would happen. My mother is _Bellatrix Black_; it was just a matter of time until they caught her and sent her to Azkaban. Since my father died I have no one that can legally take custody of me. So here I am at the ministry of magic in the waiting room, waiting on them to come out and tell me their decision on what's going to happen to _me. _Leaning forward I put my face in my hands. 

"Mrs. Lestrange?" Looking up I see an unfamiliar face looking down at me.

"Yes?" I reply, aggravation I know was showing in my eyes.

"I'm Mrs. Zabini, we've came to a decision and it looks like you're coming to live with me and my family until other arrangements are made." She smiled down sweetly at me. I started wondering why I was being put with this lady of all people. I guess they didn't want to taint a normal family and had to give me to a death eater one. How lovely.

"Sure, whatever you say." I stand up walking to the far side of the room grabbing my belongings, which was just a book bag with essentials.

"Is that _all_ you have?" She looked from my bag to me. I didn't like the look in her eyes; I've seen it plenty of times. Poor _Isabella_ for having such a horrible mother. Poor Isabella, why doesn't she have nice clothes. Poor_ Isabella_, Having her father die at such a young age, running away living on her own for 2 years, not needing her mothers or anyone's help. Poor fucking Isabella for learning how to survive. Well I don't need their pity, because I'm just fine with my life even if it was rough.

"Yes," I stat icily "This is _all _I have."

"Oh no, no, no, that just won't do!" She says walking over to me looping her arm in mine. "We'll just have to go shopping now wont we?" Smiling down at me. That smile. That warm loving smile. I wonder what my mother would look like smiling a real mother's smile to her daughter. But that'll never happen I know. Even if she did have a change of heart and actually gave a shit about me, she's still locked away in Azkaban and never getting out.

" I'm not much of a shopper, so its fine, there's no need." I reply trying to put on a smile but I could tell she saw right through it.

"Nonsense! I've always wanted a daughter and now that I have one, even for the time being, I'm going to make the best of it." She exclaims as we begin our walk out of the Ministry. '_For the time being'_

"How long am I staying with you?" Turning my face away from her, not wanting her to see the little shimmer of hope written all over my face.

"Well, we're not sure. But I do know I will have you the rest of the summer into you start Hogwarts." The beautiful olive skinned women replied as she rubbed the back of my hand reassuringly. 'What! Wait a minute, Hogwarts?'

"Did you say Hogwarts?" I exclaims looking at her in shock.

"Yes, I did dear, is there a problem?" She says with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Yes there is, I've always been home schooled, and I know I'm far behind. I don't think Hogwarts is such a good idea." I say sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. I hope she believed my semi-lie. I didn't like lying to this women but she didn't need to know the truth. Even as horrible as my mother was, she wasn't a liar. At eleven she said I had a choice to go to Hogwarts but I'd be in danger. I always wondered if she was lying but she never lied before, she was always brutally honest. Part of me is still afraid to go to Hogwarts.

"Oh don't be silly dear, you'll get caught up in no time, I promise you. You have nothing to worry about" Smiling yet again as she stepped ahead of me.

"I hope you're right." I whisper falling her to the beginning of my new life


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait!  
I hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Walking through the beautiful balcony doors I feel the sun shine down on my pale pasty skin. Looking onto the garden I see Mrs. Zabini tending to her garden like she always did around this time of day when the sun was high and the sky and the birds was singing. It took me a bit to get used to this life style; even though I'm still not quite in tuned with it. It was comfy. I liked it. That was the problem.

I was getting way to comfortable being here. I knew they weren't going to let me stay. I often heard Mrs. Zabini arguing with someone from the minister through a late night floo call begging them to let me stay longer then then the dead line given. I remember when she told me the news. I got mad instantly and asked why I was here then if they were just going to take me away? But all my anger came to a halt when I say tears dripping down Mrs. Zabini's beautiful face. The women has definitely grown on me

Turning around I walk back into my spacious rooms heading straight for my soft bead. But before I reach my destination someone grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall which my head hit with a thud.

"What the hell Blaise!" I exclaim trying to get my hands free from his iron grip. He then pushes them above my head and smirks. He was always like this ever since I walked through the front door for the first time. Always grabbing, touching, and caressing me. I first I minded, a lot. How dare he ? He thinks he could just touch me? Isabella Arden Lestrange? But I very quickly got over that's when his touches set something off in me. Something I just couldn't ignore. He put his lips to my ear taking my earlobe into his mouth. I hold in a much earned moan.

"I missed you" He drawled making me shiver. His lips trailed down to my neck softly nibbling me on the way down.

"Blaaaise." I let his name escape my mouth could feel his smirk along my skin as his mouth moved downward toward my breast. Then suddenly he was away from me. My body was already missing his warmth and his lips on my needy skin.

"The fuck! You know I hate when you do that you fucking spoiled brat!" I yell at him as he makes his way toward my bed and sits down casually. I storm over to where he sat pushing him back onto the bed, climbing on top on of him, straddling him.

"uh uh uh" he says as he waves his finger into my face teasingly and flips me onto my back. His hand itching his way up my thigh but then it stops. 'Damn it!'

"I didn't come here to fool around Bells." He said pushing his body off of mine.

"Could have fooled me." I whispered glaring at him as I sat up looking up at his form towering over me.

"I needed to talk to you, but you distracted me." He replied ignoring my glare.

"How-" I began to question but then I looked down at my appearance. I was wearing a sports bra that showed a lot of cleavage and shorts that any girl with respect should never wear outside. "Well it's my room I can wear what I please Mr. Zabini." I said a matter-of-factly.

"I never said you couldn't Ms. Lestrange." He said his signature smirk coming across his face. "But I did need to speak with you on a rather important note."

"Weeell?" I ask impatiently.

"I have found a way for you to stay here if you like." He says nonchalantly. I jump up from my seat on the bed and walk toward him.

"Are you serious? You better not be kidding me." I stat, looking up at him with overly eager eyes. If you'd known me before the Zabini's you would have never saw that look on my face.

"Yes you know I would never kid you like that Bells." He says softly bringing his hand to my face, I lean into it self-consciously.

"So how can I stay?"

"Since you'll be 16 right before they take you. You'll be close to being a legal adult if you got married to someone of legal age they couldn't take you away from your spouse." He takes his hand from my cheek and sides it into his pockets as he look at me like he's waiting for an answer.

"So what does all this mean exactly Blaise?" I question.

"It means we have to get married before they take you." He replies. 'Marriage? I'm only 15!'

"Does Mrs. Zabini know about this?"

"Yes she does, she was quite ecstatic she would have done almost anything for you to be able to stay."

"I don't know.." I said not being so sure about this. I mean I liked Blaise I really did but marriage? It wasn't something I was ready for.

"Suck it up Lestrange. To be honest I don't want to marry you. But my mother hasn't been happy in a very long time and I will not allow her little bit of happiness be taken from her." His words stung like lemon juice in a fresh cut. I did want to stay and being married to Blaise wouldn't be that bad would it?

"I know a divorce are looked down upon but is it possible if we do get married we could get one?" I knew I had no say in the matter when it came to divorce. I was just a woman and only the man could file for divorce.

"You'd have to ask mother on that one whichever one would make her happy. So are you going to say yes or not?" He says impatiently taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Is that any way to ask someone to marry you Mr. Zabini?" I said playfully as I turned away from him walking to my bed swaying my hips on the way. Next thing I know his hands were on my hips turning me around to face him. I looked into his soft brown eyes looking at me with lust.

"You will marry me Bells, you're already mine" he says with confidence. Before I could object his demanding lips were upon my own and the world around me swirled into a mix a pleasure and bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY ALL!  
I've been feeling very down about this story.  
I know I haven't gave you much to go on but out of all the views and no comments I feel like it's no good.  
So i'm asking you to please comment and tell me if it's worth continuing or if something is wrong.  
I don't want reviews to boast m ego just something to point me in the write direction, if im not already going there.

So PLEASE, Read and review it will be greatly appreciated.

_

Update 6/23/2012

I haven't gotten anymore reviews showing me I should continue this story so i'm not, at least for now.  
There is something either wrong with the story line or my writing skills, I don't know which since no one cares to tell me so i'll be working to better both.


End file.
